scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Andarians
The Andarians are a Technocyte necrotic race saved by the Eldari to infect a race with a helix strand of specific DNA to test them to see if they are worthy of being save, though reasons are unknown why they do this. The Eldari design the Andaria to only infect a race of a specific DNA strand, likely to prevent them from breaking out and getting out of control. The Andaria can infect synthetic races, but primary infect biological. There is no record of the Andaria being used as a weapon against other races beside test races, presumely use would bring more races against the Eldari and thin forces out more. Worlds New Andaria Victims Prime Nividians Eradicated Khaldyr Network ??? History 1 Billion years ago, the Eldari came upon a world called Andaria, home to a Technocyte Virus Race that threatened all life in the Galaxy. The Andarians could take over Organics and Synthetics alike, making them Andarian Hive Mother a dangerous andversary to the Eldari. The Eldari - Andarian War followed suite, but the Eldari had the advantage, and defeated the Hive Mother, leaving the Hive Mother and 5 Hive Minds alive. The Hive Mother grew her forces, and betrayed the Eldari again, telling her Hive Minds they attacked first. One Hive Mind, Dal'Phia, abosrbed some of the Eldari. gaining their knowledge. There, she discovered the Hive Mother was lying to the Hive Minds. Dal'Phia turned against the Hive Mother, along with the last Hive Mind. However, the Eldari killed the fourth Hive Mind leaving Dal'Phia alone to fight the Hive Mother. The Eldari did however find out Dal'Phia was fighting the Hive Mother, and joined forces. After killing the Hive Mother, Dal'Phia accepted sterilization, allowing the Eldari to choose who she could infest. Andarians Andarian Psionic Warrior Andarian Psionic Warrior "Our own men, turned against us. Such abominations must be killed, for the sake of the warrior, and family." ~Commander Verus Da'tiva If the Andarians a race with Psionic Potental, they will turn into a sickly version of their version of Psionic Warriors. However, some mutate and can become these types even if a race does not have psionic potential, or synthetic. These Warriors are deadly from afar and up close, capable of lifting units in mid air, or tearing them apart with manipulated gravity. Andarian Beserker "I saw a squad torn apart by a swarm of, Beserkers, as Commander Verus calls them. They didn't stop until the last man died by being torn apart." ~Corporal Vas Bi'da Bersekers are common Andarians formed by Synthetics and Organics alike. They are agile and can tear apart squads in seconds, leaving the victims to be infected and turn. They have consierably impresive front armour, allowing them take a good amount of bullets before dying. Andarian Screecher Andarian Screecher "Never have I witness the Screecher, but I hope I never. My Lieutanant, Da'mora, said he witnessed one kill a man by merely screaming. I hoped it was a rumor, but then Da'mora gave me the memory he gained from the dead man." ~Commander Verus Da'tiva Screechers are deadly Andarians mutated to act as locators for enemy positions. Their screeches can act as weapons as well. Getting too close will cause the airwaves to push you back or cause hernia's in the brain. Andarian Primarch Andarian Primarch "Primarchs are living tanks, one took a Perconisus artillery barrage and came out unscathed. It began to kill off a squad and even pulled a man several feet away toward it. I..... don't wanna mention what happened next." ~Corporal Vas Bi'da Primarchs act as mobile Hive minds, and can dish out damage and take it. They command Andarians though are mere mediators for the Hive Mind, nothing more. Andarian Prowler Andarian Prowler "Prowlers are hideous canine-like creatures, used along with bersekers to overwhelm forces. The Prowler is unsual as it leaps onto prey and upons itself up to inject needle like tentacles into its victims. The victims soon turn in seconds..." ~Corpral Vas'Bida Prowlers are Andarians used to hit and run, infecting targets and running off into the shadows, turning its victims into Andarians themselves. Andarian Stalker Andarian Stalker "The Commander... and Corporal Vas'Bida, they're dead... no one saw anyone else other than them enter the room. How... what could of done this...." ~Lieutanant Da'mora Stalkers are highly skilled Andarians capable of slaughtering entire bases without no one noticing. Stalkers are keen killers and have no remorse.